Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3
TBA * November 27th, 2008 * November 28th, 2008 * November 30th, 2008 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 is most recent installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force series. It is set in Duel Academy during the third year from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Features * Includes 3501 cards, most cards ever to date in a Yu-Gi-Oh! game. * The cards in the game go up to Crossroads of Chaos, and also included are cards from the first two Duel Terminal sets, as well as any new Starter and Structure Decks that have been released up until July 2008. * Includes new Synchro Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Uses the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Master Rules and March 2008 Banlist. * Seasonal events and the mail system make a return from the original Tag Force. * UMD Recognition with the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 UMD will unlock new cards, special Booster Packs, a new storyline, and the ability to partner with Bastion Misawa. * Special Packs appear. * Includes a blue version of Blair Flannigan * Unlike previous games in the Tag Force series, this game's Story Mode only requires that you fill four hearts in your tag partner's heart gauge, not eight. *Elemental Hero Bladedge now has a entrance and battle video * Featured as playable cards: ** Elemental Hero Divine Neos ** Elemental Hero Prisma ** Neos Wiseman ** Rainbow Neos ** Elemental Hero Stratos ** Honest ** Confirmed Anime-Only cards: *** Advanced Dark *** Attribute Bomb *** Attribute Mastery *** Celri, Monk of Dark World *** Dark Summoning Beast *** Ojamandala *** Kiteroid *** Fog Castle *** Clear Wall *** Clear Cube *** Clear Vice Dragon *** Clear Phantom *** Clear Vicious Knight *** Clear Rage Golem *** Clear World *** Dark Renewal *** Final Fusion *** Battle Fusion *** Satellite Laser Balsam *** Sacred Defense Barrier *** Zero Sprite *** The Unselected One *** Attribute Gravity *** Attribute Chameleon *** Dark Archetype *** Dark Psycho Eye *** D - Mind *** Toon Kingdom *** Name of a Friend *** Berserker Soul *** Burst Impact *** Power Zone *** Volcanic Wall *** Pride Shout *** Plasma Warrior Eitom *** Flame Wall *** Cut Jewel *** Miracle Contact *** Amphibian Angel *** Rebirth Judgment Tag Force 3 Partner Decklists At the start of Tag Force 3, you're given a choice of one of six characters with which to partner for the duration of the game. These characters are Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, Blair Flannigan, Alexis Rhodes. You can also unlock Bastion Misawa as a partner by inserting the Tag Force 2 UMD during UMD Recognition. Also see Jaden Story * First Heart: Jaden has a flashback of him being the Supreme King and you are in Axel's place to defeat him. Jaden won't help you since he's the Supreme King. * Second Heart: Flashback, duel Adrian Gecko and Yubel. * Third Heart: Meet Sheppard and he'l tell you to meet someone at the volcano, you discover it's Sartorius and initiate a conversation, Trueman interrupts and you and Jaden duel him. * Fourth Heart: Go to the Harbour and speak to Atticus, he'll go to the Main Gate along with you and Jaden, Atticus duels Fujiwara and loses, he becomes Nightshroud and you and Jaden duel the pair. Syrus Story * First Heart: Syrus interrupt a duel between two Slifer Red and two Obelisk Blue students. Then you and Syrus duel the Slifer Red students. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3: Starter Deck Bugs * A minor lag often occurs during your opponent's turn. This could be due to the revisions that have been made with regards to the decision-making processes of the AI, coupled with the fact that the amount of memory stored on the game's UMD is a colossal amount due to the large card pool. However, this lag isn't enough to really disrupt the flow of the game to the point of irritation. Availability * Even though the game does not have a release date in the US, the game is region-free and therefore any of the imports can be played on any PSP. It is for that reason that many people in the US have ordered the UK version. However, some of the games come with the promotional cards that came with Tag Force 2.